


in the dark

by evakintardiss



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, Insomniac Isak, M/M, and isak believes him, even is so sure about their future together, he always does, i really don't know what to tag but, i really love reading insomniac isak so i thought why not, what this is is a cute little short fluff thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakintardiss/pseuds/evakintardiss
Summary: ''Do you want me to make you a camomile tea or something?''  Even asked him but Isak was already feeling his eyes were getting heavy.''No, don't leave the bed. Just stay with me.''or Isak dealing with stress and can't sleep but Even is there to giving him all the promises he needs.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	in the dark

Isak heard the outside noises first. He didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to see pitch dark and the time his phone will show him. He was way too tired to even lift his eyelids. anyway. He reached for the hand on his stomach and held onto it harder. Even's hands were warm unlike his. He took his hand and put it above his heart. He hoped it would help his fast heartbeats somehow. He knew he needed to breathe slower and just think about anything but how he wasn't able to sleep for almost 4 days now. But all he could think about was his school, how he couldn't see his mom for months because they had no time to visit Oslo in so long and how he missed Jonas. He didn't even realize he was playing Even's hand on his chest. Even startled next to him and got closer to Isak. If all these sleepless nights taught Isak something it was Even loved touching Isak as much as he loves touching him. And all of his cloudy thoughts cleared from his mind and he just smiled to himself, eyes still closed. He took Even's hand and brought it closer to his mouth and turned it around to give a little kiss into his palm. 

''Baby, I know you are not sleeping, don't you?'' Even's voice was full of sleep and slow. He took his hand from Isak only to spoon him from behind tightly. 

''How did you know, I didn't even open my eyes.'' Isak held Even's arms that were on his stomach. He needed his warm and Even was willing to give it and Isak would take it as much as Even lets him. 

''I felt your heart underneath my hand.'' He said. ''It beats way too fast for a calmly sleeping body.'' Isak could hear he was smiling while talking, as weird as it sounds. 

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.'' It probably got faster when he was thinking about things, and got anxious. He gave himself a mental note that he needs to remember Even has the lightest sleep and be careful to not wake him up next time. Probably tomorrow. 

''Don't be sorry.'' Even gave a little peck on his hair. ''You needed to wake me up the minute you realized you can't go back to sleep.'' 

''Why? You know there is nothing you can do.'' Even's presence helped Isak's insomnia a lot in the last couple of years. Even thinking about him or hearing his breathing next to him sent him back to sleep but it wasn't a definitive solution and they both knew that. It still got him in the most unlikely of times and turned him into a walking dead. He knew Even was upset about it and how he glancing at him with his sad, desperate to help eyes when Isak was looking at his notes with empty eyes on his desk. He would make him calming tea’s every night and take Isak on top of his chest and comb his hair and massaging his head to calm him down so he could sleep and that was everything he can do for him and Isak was grateful for his tiniest attempt. 

''Yeah, but I don't want you to get alone with your thoughts in the middle of the dark, cold night, we both know it will only make you worse.'' Well, he did make some points. 

''Isak, listen to me.'' His voice didn't have that much sleep in it anymore he was sounding louder. ''Everything will be better, I know Christmas break looks too far away and I know you missed Oslo but after this semester we'll be back permanently and we’re gonna look for our new apartment and we gonna go big this time.'' He giggled at the end of his sentence and it made Isak laugh too. ''We will find the best jobs and it will be stable this time and our friends will always be with us.'' When Even sounded this sure Isak had no choice but to believe him. He never let him down before when he used this tone, he said he will never leave him, he came all the way to the Trondheim with him, leaving his friends and family in Oslo, he said he'd never make Isak feel unloved again, Isak still feels Even's love every day if only it feels like it’s growing, more and more, every day. He said, moving to Trondheim was nothing when they were together and they will be so happy there, just they were in Oslo and despite everything, Isak really didn't feel like they were living here for almost 4 years now because everything was feeling......right. So he believed him, he believed Even that he will get through this next month and go to see their family and the next time they will be going to Oslo without going back. 

He turned his body to snuggle himself closer to Even, he pressed his face into the crook of his neck. ''I don't know how you can sound like this right after you wake up but I'm just gonna appreciate it.'' He said, making Even laugh. ''Thank you, baby.'' He tilted his head to kiss Even's jaw but Even lowered his head to kiss Isak's lips. He kissed him slowly, giving him all the promises he just said and more. After all these years, even the little kisses still making him feel like everything inside of him melts, this was no exception. 

''Do you want me to make you a camomile tea or something?'' Even asked him but Isak was already feeling his eyes were getting heavy. 

''No, don't leave the bed. Just stay with me.'' He could feel he sounded too slow, he was half asleep already. He felt Even's lips on his forehead before drowning into his dreams. 

''Goodnight baby, sweet dreams.''

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!! This is a really short, little thing that I really really wanted to write i don't know why fhsdgf but i hope you guys liked it! I'm getting used to writing slowly but it was really fun to write soo i hope it's good! <33 Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Here is my twitter by the way, @evakintardiss you know just to let you know lol I love you guys<33


End file.
